Hating You For Everything
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Jet thought when Spike dies, Vicious dies as well, guess he was wrong seeing how Vicious is standing right infront of him. Crack pair ViciousxJet.


Well, I wanted to write something cracky, actually, this is a whole series of crack pairngs

I probably will continue this, it seems like where I left off on this things was begging for it, but tell me if you want to

* * *

Why Vicious came here in the first place was unknown, how he came here was unknown, the purpose was gone, and so was the thought that Vicious was dead alon with Spike, but Vicious had no reason to be here at all, to live, but here he was. At first he was simply looking around where he stood with a blank expression as if giving the place an inspection, but once he caught glimpse of Jet he jerked his head to look at him with that signature grin that made anyone uneasy, except for jet. All that was visible was anger and hatred for the silver haired man.

"Why are you here?" Jet asked, he knew by a picture Spike showed him that it was Vicious, "you're not welcome here."

Vicious response was calm, as if unaffected by the angry man who was only a few yards away from him, "I was just seeing where spike spent the remainder of his life."

"How did you even know Spike lived here?" Jet asked.

"I have my sources, that came a bit to late if you ask me." The smirk on Vicious' face was gone, "They could've come a bit sooner with this information and Spike would've been taken care of much quicker."

Jet growled, even the sound of that name coming from that bastards mouth made Jet angrier the he already is, "I would like it if you leave, right now."

"The problem is, I have nowhere else to go." The smirk returned to Vicious' face as if something good would come out of this.  
"Don't think you'll be getting a free room here." Jet said, his voice showing no lie of what Vicious deserved, vicious simply laughed.

"In all fairness, I was without a home for some time, but now is no time for reminiscing on the past."

"You're right." Jet said, something that he thought would never come out of his mouth at the moment, "I have to figure out how to get you of my damn ship." With that, Jet pulled out his gun, pointing at Vicious, focusing for any area vital that would kill him quickly, or shot him somewhere vital, but will make him suffer for what he did.

"You killed Spike."

"I know."

"And you want to see where he spent the last moments of his life?" Jet asked, his voice painted with anger, his eyes widening in fury, "What kind of sick fuck are you? How where you ever Spike's friend? Why would anyone even ever want to waste their time with a sadistic waste of space like you?" Despite the impact of the insult, Vicious seemed unaffected, but his face was once again blank as he slowly walked towards Jet, unthreatened by the gun pointing at him.

"Me and Spike, we were something you would never get, we were more than what Spike could have describe to you, we were those two half's of the ying yang symbol, deep inside Spike was exactly like me, merciless, a 'sadistic waste of space' as you would call him if he ever exposed that part of him, we needed each other, without the other part we're simply wandering souls without a purpose, without reason or restraint. Do you get it? Have you ever had a part that you neededz/ Spike was mine, always was, even in death when I see him in hell." Vicious was only a few inches away from Jet when he finished that statement, they stood there in silence for a few minutes, "Spike was no angel, he never was." Vicious finished, staring at Jet with tht smile until he pressed his heart against the gun Jet still had in his hand.

"Come on, if you despise me, hate me." Vicious uttered the 'hate me' part in a slightly aroused tone, saying it through gritted teeth, "If I'm a sadistic waste, then kill me, but would that make you any different?"

"Don't even think I would ever sink to your level, I'm killing you for killing Spike, you don't get. Spike could have been something I needed to, if he was your half you couldn't live without, why did you kill him? Why are you still alive if he's dead?!"

"That's why I'm letting you kill me, I don't care anymore, kill me, splatter my brains all over the damn walls if you hate me!" Vicious said with a insane smile as if he wanted nothing more for then Jet to kill him, grabbing Jet's hand and pressing the barrel into his chest, "End my life, that's all I ask, kill me." Vicious said, as if begging him. "Do it for Spike, think of it like that, Spike would like it if you killed me, if you cared about him, you would kill me." Vicious said, his eyes squinted as if he was about to cry. "kill me." Vicious whispered.

Jet sighed, "Using reverse psychology on me, you sneaky bastard."

Vicious opened his eyes, that look as if he was about to cry gone, and chuckled, "Maybe, maybe I want you to kill me, maybe I just want a place to live, who knows, maybe it's both, a sick combination, wouldn't you say?"

Jet growled, "I'm not reckless like Spike, I hate you, I will never forgive you for what you did. But damnit, begging to end one's life just isn't like me." Jet lowered the gun.

Vicious chuckled, "Sound just like me, begging dosen't work on me either."

"Mine is lest sadistic."

"Maybe so," Vicious mused, shoving his face towards Jet, "maybe so." Vicious said before closing the gap between their faces, taking Jet's lips with his in a heated kiss, Vicious wrapped his hand behind Jet's head, keeping Jet within the lip lock as Vicious pressed deeper within the soft pair of lips. Despite the rough, outer extirior, Jet tasted so good, his lips so soft and warm, Vicious simply needed more of it, Vicious licked Jet's lips, wanting to make him quiver long enough for Vicious to slip in the moist cavern and licked every inch he could reach inside Jet. The kiss wasn't short and neat, it was long, and Vicious did his best to make it messy.

A few moments later, Vicious parted, a small trail of drool fallowed his lips, Jet was silent, shocked as Vicious licked his wet lips, tasting Jet, it was so delicious that Vicious simply needed more of his taste.

"W-why did you…"

Vicious silenced him with another kiss to the lips, Vicious held nothing back, pouring every ounce of passion and lust inmto that kiss, grabbing Jet's ass as Vicious shoved his free hand up Jet's shirt, feeling around.

Vicious parted, "Dominate me." Vicious moaned, "If you can't kill me, dominate me, call me whatever you want, do whatever you want, I won't do anything." Vicious pushed Jet into the wall, slidding on it so Vicious could staddle Jet, "Punish me."

Even though Jet wasn't a huge fan of bondage, he wanted to do this, something about Vicious was turning him on, maybe his submission, or the fact that even fucking him senceless would work out. Vicious licked his lips, he even got started, removing his shirt, reveiling scars over his chest, bullet wounds, no doubt caused by Spike, because they looked like they just scarred up, Vicious through his shirt to the side, "Bite me, come on, dirty me, I want you to do this, come on!" Vicious said, his voice urgent, kissing Jet again, desperate, like he needed this his whole life, like he needs this more then ever or else he'll explode, he needed this, he just met Jet but for some reason he was doing this as if he was his friend coming out of the closet… in a very odd way.

"I'm not a fan of this, Vicious." Jet murmered, feeling odd saying Vicious' name, it felt wrong.

"Do I care?" Vicious asked.

"I guess not." Jet laughed before Vicious got up, walking away, but Jet didn't move, he knew Vicious would be back, and he was right, Vicious walked back, a pair of handcuffs in his hand from Jet's days as a cop in the ISSP, Vicious had a smile on his face, as if he had the wrong idea.

"You were either a cop or your lying to me." Vicious laughed.

"I was with the ISSP in another lifetime." Jet said.

Vicious chuckled, "Well, isn't that something, these handcuffs will come in handy, don't you think?"

"You do deserve to be in prison." Jet was now smiling as he stood up, taking Vicious and pushing him against the wall, pinning Vicious hands up with his metal arm so it hurt when he sqeezed his wrists together, pressing his crotch against Vicious' ass as he wrap his hand around his side. Vicious grinned, his own erection tenting in the thich cloth of his pants, wishing to be freed. Vicious grinned, throught the thick matirial of his pants he could feel Jet's erection grined against his ass. "No matter what, I will never forgive you for hurting Spike." Jet said as he began to remove both his and Vicious' clothing, "I will regret every course of action." But hell Jet was to far in to go back, or that would be very awkward. "but I will make sure this will be painful." Mostly for himself though.  
Jet took Vicious' hands and handcuffed them together, thankfully within the observation deck where they resided, there was something where he could settle the chain between the two cuffs so Vicious' hands where held upright, Jet wash standing up now, removing all of his clothes as Vicious watched. Really, Vicious liked what he saw, a beautiful, god like man, masculine bulk, glistening with the millions of stars that were behind them. Vicious eyes went straight towards Jet's cock, he gulped quietly, knowing what was about to go inside of him and god he wanted that, he wanted it inside him, he wanted to jam it down his throat and up his ass, Vicious licked his lips,he may have known Jet for only a half hour but he wanted him. "God you're perfect, I have never seen such a beautiful body, expectially with a man such as yourself."

Jet couldn't tell weather Vicious was telling the truth, or just trying to make him flush. None the less, Jet blushed a deep shade of red as he got down and began to remove Vicious pants and underwere with one quick yank, exposing Vicious' erection.

Jet crouched down in front of Vicious, and held two blunt, flesh fingers infront of Vicious' mouth, Vicious took them in his mouth, sucking on them, lapping his wet tongue around them and coating them good for Jet, moist tongue lapping the digits just fine, Vicious bobbed his head, sucking on them as if it were something else, Vicious moaned, eyes filled with lust Jet pulled them away before Vicious could seek anymore pleasure from it, and small trail of drool fallowing, yeah, Vicious knows how to do this. Vicious let out a small maon of disappointment, which was short lived when Jet poked the moist fingers into Vicious' hole.

Vicious gasped as he felt those fingers begin to slid into him, both at once, Jet couldn't give him give him one to warm up with, Vicious winced, squirming in discomfort as Jet tugged and screatched, Jet wrapped his metal hand around Vicious cock, Vicious gasped, "Shit, that's cold." Vicious moaned as Jet pumped Vicious with his metal hand.

"My other hand is taken." Jet muttered, toying with Vicious' foreskin, making Vicious moan.

"Take them out." Vicious whined, Jet nodded, instead added a third finger inside of Vicious, Vicious moaned loudly, "Haaa…" thoughts where cut of when Jet curled those three fingers inside of him, Vicious moaned, bucking his hips, Jet removed his fingers, and lined his member towards Vicious entrance. Vicious exhaled, "God… damn… I don't get it, Spike had you for god knows how many years, have you and him ever done this?"

Jet narrowed his eyes, "What gave you that idea?"

"If you and him ever done this, you derserve better, I'll tell you something, me and Spike done this, just once before I went to war, I remember it, in the end, I thought something like that would last, I was wrong, Spike left me like that night meant nothing, I told Spike that night I wanted to remember him no matter what. But what does he do? He leaves me, as if that night was nothing, as if I was nothing." Vicious voice was now low, as if that event broke him, Jet sighed. It could be a sob story, but either way, it might have been true. Spike did say Vicious was his friend, and he just lleft him for her. Jet then brought Vicious face up so he could kiss him again, this time softer, making a weird feeling inside of Vicous. The weird feeling turned to pain as Jet thrusted himself inside Vicious without warning.

Vicious winced, but Jet wasn't gonna give Vicious any time to prepare, he began to thrust inside of Vicious, Vicious winced in pain as Jet thrusted, gripping his hips and thrusting in and out, Jet grunted as he picked up his pace, thrusting hard and fast inside of Vicious. Vicious was tight but certainly not a virgin, he wasn't the first. Jet wondered if Spike was his first, Jet also had the thought of Spike fucking Vicious at the worst possible time. His thoughts were cut of as he felt Vicious wrap his legs around his hips and rode himself deeper on Jet's cock.

"Yes, like that, deeper." Vicious moaned, his erection bobbing up and down as Jet thrust, Vicious' cock was already leaking out pre-cum, drops dripping from the head and sliding down the long pale shaft. Jet growled, Vicious defied submisson in that moment, his teeth bared, face contorted to pain but pleasure that begged for more, sweat dripping from his forehead, dripping down his chest, abs, pubes, and those plump balls, with his arms held upward and nothing he could say or do can make Jet stop. The best part, Vicious didn't want Jet to stop. It made Jet go harder and deeper inside of him, Vicious groaned louder panting, moaning. Oh god he was drooling now.

Jet stopped hos motion, so sudden that Vicious let out a surprised 'huh?' as Jet resituated himself on his knees and picked up Vicious hips as he brought himself so the globes of Vicious ass was situated on his lower thighs so he could get better access into him, so enough he was thrusting inside of Vicious at a new angle that brought exquisite pleasure for both of them. Vicious let his legs crawl up to Jet's shoulder, the pressure increasing around Jet's cock and it was beyond amazing.

Jet grasped at Vicious' hips once more and began to thrust harder and deeper, hitting Vicious prostate with each thrust, Vicious leaned forward. His breath so hard and hot it made Jet's face moist(er). "Please," he moaned, "Fill me up…"

Jet's eyes snapped open at Vicious' statement, sending him over the edge and spilled his seed inside of Vicious. Jet for a brief moment thought about Spike, in a way, Vicious reminded Jet of Spike, and for that moment, Jet could have sworn it was Spike he came into. His eyes closed, for a moment he invisioned the man on his knees was-

"Spike…"

Vicious came a few moments ltaer, thick goulabs of white spurted from the tip and covered him and Jet's body, some landing on Vicious chin, Vicious gasped, his vision blurry and his train of thought knocked off its rails, he felt so tired yet fulfilled, he felt himself slowly drift as everything went black

Jet looked at Vicious, wondering what he should do with him, something tells him he went a bit to hard on the younger man, as Vicious seemed as good as knocked out, Jet thought about it for a moment and got up, thinking that no one around and it was his damn ship, he could walk around naked in it. Jet came back a few moments later with a blanket, he unhooked Vicious. His only means of holding him up gone and he fell to the floor with a thud, his breathing loud enough to tell Jet he was still alive. Jet wrapped Vicious up in the gray blanket and lifted him up in his arms. Jet walked in the living room, Vicious' breaths warm against his chest, Jet didn't want to admit Vicious looked kinda peaceful this way, weird how such an evil man could look so at ease. Jet walked infront of the couch and rested Vicious on it.

What? He sure as hell wasn't gonna let him sleep in his or Spike's room, Faye was gone, but she'll be back anyway. This was still the only place she called home, but she'll probably come back with more problems to add, Jet sighed, after cleaning the cum and sweat off his body he pulled on a pair of boxers and fell onto his bed, hate sex leaves one exahusted, so Jet fell asleep within moments.

So? How was it? Reveiws would be much appriciated, I mean fuck, I put effort into writting this


End file.
